


Letting you sink in

by michellejackson



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Pining, awkward dorks, just me providing a rare sunday clip, kieu my is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejackson/pseuds/michellejackson
Summary: Fatou thinks she has been ghosted yet again, Kieu My proves her wrong.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	Letting you sink in

It seemed to be on theme for Fatou to wait around for Kieu My. Twice now she has lain in bed looking at what she’s sent wondering why she’d been left on read. She knew she should work on the math problems given to her by Ilai, but somehow her thoughts kept drifting off, she couldn’t get Kieu My out of her head. She couldn’t get their shared kiss out of her head. Kieu My had kissed her, like actually kissed her, a moment Fatou had dreamed of ever since she first saw her raise her hand in physics. Fatou had paid close attention to her in those classes, noticing how she never fully raised her hand, but always had the right answer. Thinking about her always made her stomach jump a little.

She kept drifting off until she heard a small knock at her window. Looking down from the ceiling and casting her daydreams aside, she saw a tall silhouette in the window, shadowed by her curtains. She looked at it for a while, contemplating who it could be. The knock came again. Fatou carefully got up from the bed and took small steps towards the window. She pulled a tiny bit off the curtain aside to see who it was and as her eyes adjusted to the person standing before her she quickly let go of the curtain. She was yet again staring at the silhouette. 

“Uhm, hi, Fatou,” a low and hesitant voice came from the other side of the window. Oh god. Pulling the entire curtain aside, Fatou was suddenly standing face to face with Kieu My. 

Through her initial shock, Fatou managed to wave a little. Kieu My smiled and pointed at the windows handle, it took a minute for Fatou to catch on and she silently cursed herself for being so slow before opening the window and letting Kieu My climb into her bedroom. Kieu My was standing in her bedroom. This was not the way she thought her day would go.

Fatou just looked at Kieu My for a while, trying to figure out what to make out of the situation. She thought about what to say, should she ask about the kiss? About why she left without saying goodbye? Should she tell her that she likes her? Does Kieu My like her back?  
Of course, Fatou asked none of those questions, instead what gets out is a hesitant “how did you know where I lived?”. Studying Kieu My, she could see her getting more hesitant. “Um, I texted Zoe and she in turn asked Nora, who then texted me your address,” the words slowly found a way through her lips (in which Fatou was definitely not staring at) and when she finished speaking, she looked kind of embarrassed, this made Fatou smile. “Oh, okay,” was all she managed.

Silence followed, and Kieu My looked anywhere but at Fatou, her eyes eventually landing on Maike. "So that’s the tortoise Contantin and Ismail stole, huh?" a slow nod, "he told you?"  
Kieu My looked at Fatou again, "yeah, he was freaking out because he didn’t have anywhere to put it or any knowledge of how to care for it so I told him you worked at an aquarium and possibly knew a thing or two and probably were his best bet-" she abruptly stops talking and quickly closes her eyes. Fatous smile grew bigger, “you know where I work?” She suddenly felt better about knowing her zodiac sign.  
Opening her eyes, Kieu My looks a little uneasy, trying to find the right words. Hesitantly she opens her mouth, “yeah, Zoe must have mentioned it or something, I don’t know…” She trails off. 

Smiling at her, Fatou opens her mouth, “I texted you”. Kieu My stares at the axolotl on the wall, nodding, admitting to seeing it. It got silent. Fatou didn’t know what more to say, Kieu My just admitted to leaving her on read, so instead of filling the silence she waited for Kieu My to start talking. “I had a family emergency,” Fatou nodded, suddenly filled with worry. “Everything is okay now-” Kieu My continues, “-or not really, but we’re managing. I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

Fatou just nods again, she notices how Kieu My says this so nonchalantly, as if she doesn’t care, even though she clearly does. Fatou doesn’t push her to talk more about it though. 

“I’m not gonna say that I didn’t have time to answer your message though, because I did, I had-” Fatou’s stomach drops and her smile falls, Kieu My was here to reject her. Of course, it was inevitable, but for a second she really thought it wasn’t, which made this so much worse. Kieu My is still staring at the wall and Fatou finds herself just wishing for this to be over. 

“-I’ve, uh, been thinking about it a lot, the kiss I mean,” _and it was a mistake_ , Fatou thought, trying to soften the blow. “It was my first kiss.” Silence. “With a girl I mean, and I really don’t know how to do this. I’m new to this, you know, with girls, I don’t really know anything, and I don’t really know if you… you know, wanna do this or anything or if it was only just a one-time thing” Kieu My franticly waves her right hand around as she speaks seemly fast again, and Fatou quickly looks up to her in shock. 

Kieu My wants _this_? Fatou opens her mouth, thinking of things to say. It’s like her brain short-circuited. Kieu My wanted this, wants this. That’s what she meant, right?

“So, uh, yeah I didn’t really know how to formulate that into a text message, and I was kind of freaking out about it so I just showed up here like a creep,” she stopped her rambling for a second to laugh at herself, Fatou smiled, she had never seen Kieu My look so frantic and vulnerable. What should she say? What could she say? At a loss for words Fatou just stared at Kieu My. The silence clearly wasn’t the respond Kieu My wanted, because she quickly closed off.  
“You know what this was stupid, I’m really sorry for just showing up here like this, you don’t date friends, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page,” the rambling continued as she turned around and quickly walked towards the window, “I’m very sorry for kissing you and also I was really drunk so,” her ice queen persona was once again quickly coming to light. Fatou was getting tired of this, she was getting tired of chasing after Kieu My and then getting freezed out seconds later, “we’re friends?”  
That was, without a doubt, the wrong thing to say. Kieu My’s face fell even more, which didn’t seem possible two seconds ago. Crap. “Oh wow, well, no. I guess we aren’t”.

Before anything Fatou said or didn’t say could be interpreted wrong again, she started talking. 

“I like you.” The silence was so loud that she could hear Kieu My turn around. “I’ve liked you for a really long time, not that you would’ve noticed because you never really noticed me, and when you first did notice me it was because I was friends with Nora and you and your friends were ganging up on her, which by the way, was fucked up,” she didn’t know where she was going with this, but continued before she lost courage, “you know, up until the Friendsgiving dinner we had for Ava I kind of thought you liked me too, I thought I felt something and I was so sure, and then you kissed that guy. I acted so stupidly because the whole time I was running after you and the whole time you just didn’t care,” she took a deep breath, “and then at Ava’s, when we watched that movie and were talking, I thought we were getting somewhere, but then again you just shut me out. And on tinder you just ghosted me, and then on new year’s you just left,” Kieu My was looking at her eyes now. “You always close up on me, including now, you’re not ‘the ice queen’, Kieu My, and you don’t have to act like that around me.” 

Silence followed and Fatou was contemplating if she should sew her mouth shut. Did she go too far? Before she could take anything back, Kieu My’s voice filled the silence. 

“I noticed you.”

Three simple words, crashing down on everything Fatou thought she knew.

“What.”

“You were almost always late; I would see you skating into the school from the classroom window. I was always curious about you, you had this… easiness about you.” Fatou was stunned. Kieu My took a step closer to her, seemingly deciding against running away. 

“I freaked out at Friendsgiving, I had all these feelings towards you that I couldn’t place, and this guy was coming onto me and it just felt… easier I guess.” She took a deep breath before hesitantly continuing, “I like you. I liked you at the dinner, I liked you at Ava’s, even when I thought you rejected my pathetic attempt at flirting. When I saw you on tinder, I thought it was a good chance to get to know you better, that it would be easier on text. But then you invited me to hang out and I freaked out again.” She stepped closer and laughed nervously.

“Oh,” was all Fatou got out.  
“Oh.” Kieu My repeated. 

Fatou was at a loss for words yet again, her eyes taking in Kieu My, her eyes, her lips, her smile, she was smiling so beautifully, Fatou couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you feel like I was leading you on, and I’m sorry for acting like-” Fatou quickly interrupted, “I swear if you say ice queen-” Kieu My laughs. “Fine, I’m sorry for acting like a brat then.” Fatou starts laughing along her, lightly pushing her shoulder, “no!” She exclaims, hand lingering on Kieu My’s shoulder. 

When their laughter dies down and silence takes over, they’re left standing close, just looking at each other, just like on New Year’s Eve. Fatou looks up at Kieu My, smiling, trying to get the words she’d been contemplating out into the world. “Kieu My?” Kieu My looks down at her, her smile nervous. “Yes” she says as she raises her hand to softly caress Fatou’s cheek. 

“I like you.”

Kieu My lowers her face as Fatou stretches to match her height, their noses touch softly. 

“Fatou?” 

“Yes?”

“I like you too.”

“Do you wanna be with me?” It’s a light whisper, but it’s loud enough for Kieu My to hear, and she does, and her responding smile could brighten up the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was really contemplating writing this because I really don't like my own writing, but I was desperate for more of Kieu My so here we are
> 
> If you have any questions you can also find me on tumblr (@michellejackson)
> 
> Have a good day, and happy new year!:)<3


End file.
